The Malec drabbles
by passthewordaround
Summary: One sentence pieces exploring the relationship of Magnus and Alec
1. Chapter 1

**Dialect**

It was the kind of love where words weren't everything, for they had learned to read each other and know the other so intimately that the use of vernacular seemed to be the convenient option when in the company of others.

**Persian**

There was something about Church that irked the warlock, but for the life of him Alec couldn't figure it out, and Magnus never answered when he asked about it.

**Gems**

When tiger eye met emerald, even though it was of harder make, sapphire broke.

**Filth**

"What makes you think you can come in when your dripping with fil….you could walk around the rugs you know!"

**Cook**

It was their first year anniversary and Magnus came home late after seeing a client and instead of having to order pizza he was shocked to find that the candle-lit table arrayed with plates of food that Alec had made for him ...and that they were not only edible but tasted amazing.

**Little Boy Lost**

It broke Robert's heart to see the centuries old warlock cry like a lost child as he held the unresponsive body of his eldest child.

**Quiet**

It was quiet nights like these that they loved the most because they could turn all the lights out, shut the door and simply lie in bed together, and be oblivious to the rest of the world.

**Armour**

When they fought it was a battle and between the two of them, there were enough shields put in to place to have stopped hell from rising.

**Downpour**

His hair was plastered to his head at odd angles, his body was covered in mud, and his lips were blue and the thick lashes that bordered his azure eyes were matted together and to Magnus, he never looked more beautiful.

**Why**

Looking back on how their relationship had first started and the drama it involved and looking at it now, made Alec wonder why he kept a secret from his family to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pray**

Magnus was never one to pray but as the black haired, blue eyed lover of his took the hand of the psychotic vampire they had been sent here to investigate, he prayed that this plan worked.

**Demon**

Blood dripped from a grotesque mouth filled with needle like teeth as it smiled at him, dirty-amber talons ripped flesh the of its victim and insanity stained eyes pierced through him, and it was in that moment Alec couldn't fathom how this demonic being could have been his Magnus.

**Twirl**

It was like a picture from one of those fancy calendars, with the old yet verdant trees bordering a clearing that held a moss covered fountain, stained with time, but the finishing touch to this picture was not the leaves that fell randomly littering the ground in their earthy tones; it was the blue eyed boy twirling around the edge of the fountain, and the tall, cat eyed being that held his hand.

**Photograph **

It had been raining and if he remembered correctly Blondie had started it and before they knew there was an all out mud fight, all the same, how Maryse had managed to photograph her eldest son so beautifully, dirty and mid-laugh... the black and white picture never failed to amaze him.

**Threes company**

Breakfast was by no means peaceful for them due to a white ball of fluff that mewed, scratched and tripped the other two on its way to its own morning meal, but they had both agreed that it wouldn't be the same without Chairman Meow…and that they were not getting another cat.

**Dance**

There was no music but as he moved, bare foot on the grass and under nothing but the moon and the stars, in the warlock's arms he knew that for the first time in his life he was really dancing.

**Simultaneous**

He was screaming as he tried to rouse her, her blood staining his skin; their eyes met, and Magnus felt his heart break the same time his lover realised that his sister was dead.

**Lie **

They were complete opposites in just about everything, for example, Magnus was sarcastic and could lie so well he could make you believe the sky was pink and that the ocean was in fact a giant soda can that went flat but it was perfectly fine, so drink up; Alec on the other hand was sincere and when he lied… well he just shut his mouth and let Magnus answer for him.

**Too Much**

Despite what everyone thought, Alec felt that he was the most selfish person on Earth, for the reasons that he had trapped an immortal being in a relationship with his mortal self, and that if said immortal being felt the need to seek love elsewhere as long as he came home to Alec he wouldn't say a word, all because he loved him too much to let him go.

**Haze**

Demon ichor and blood littered the field as far as the eye could see, however due to a nasty bump to the head Magnus couldn't see very far and after a well placed spray of demon blood neither could his shadowhunter partner, so they stumbled together as they made their way over to where they thought Maryse and Robert were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Burn**

It was all his fault really, he knew the saying 'let sleeping warlocks lie,' but Magnus was having a nightmare and he thought he could wake him, which he did, except Magnus was a bit disorientated and had accidentally burned his shoulder; now the warlock was healing it with a look of incredible guilt that only made him feel worse.

**Aim**

Alec never missed his target whether it be a drevak with an arrow, an iblis with a seraph blade…or Magnus's head with a shoe, a book or a hairdryer.

**Chair**

There were still the same amount of chairs at the table at Christmas, the same amount of plates and people too, except this year there was an empty space between Maryse and Alec because Magnus had declined to sit where Max once had.

**Please**

"Please?"… he was centuries old and a very good liar so you'd think he'd be able to deny anything, but one look at those big blue eyes and he was a goner, "Fine."

**Would you?**

Most couples asked the "would you die for me?" question, but with them it was the "would you live forever with me if you could?" one, and Alec found that one harder to answer.

**Jealous**

She wanted what they had, the ability to know and love someone so much that you could finish each others sentences, talk to each other with out saying a word and just sit together at a table, doing completely different things, talking to different people, but still make it feel like everyone that looked on was interrupting a private moment between the two of you.

**Torn**

The demon had torn the leg of Alec's pants to nearly the top of the thigh and Magnus would have taken this as an invitation if it weren't for the inch and a half deep gash that followed the tear in the cloth.

**Game**

If they were lost it was the one way they could find each other, it was like Marco-Polo but you whistled it instead.

**Blame**

When the warlock returned to the apartment looking oh-so-happy-with-himself, all the training that Alec had received in his eighteen years of life started to kick in, "What did you do to Jace?"

**Cat **

"No, I don't care if it's a 'pretty kitty', it's a demon and you can't keep it, and besides Chairman will throw a fit if you brought it home…and it might eat him."

**Boom **

The potion he had been making had just exploded in his face which caused the majority of the teenagers in room to laugh their little socks off and before he could unleash his torrent of witty retorts that would have left them stunned _and silent,_ his shadowhunter was already telling them to shut up and to do something useful, then proceeded to clean the remains of potion off his face, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek when it was done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Colour**

Hypnotising, the blood on his hand lolled from his hand down his arm, streaking the pale blue streaked, white skin crimson, and beyond his hand he saw white, gold, orange and brown towards but now he all he could see was a lattice of green and yellow…then nothing but black.

**Brave **

As the High Warlock of Brooklyn he thought himself as not only incredibly attractive and avidly charismatic, he also thought himself to be quite the brave soul too; that is until Maryse caught word of Alec being upset of the whole 'Camille thing'.

**Breathless**

The first time this happened he nearly had a heart attack, now he was pretty sure he was having one because it was beating so brutally and rapid against his chest that it hurt, as he pulled the freezing, sodden body towards him, "Come on Alec _breathe_!"

**Pillow**

Despite the fact the warlock was thin and had barley any meat on him, it still surprised Jace how Alec would lie either on the Downworlders chest or lie completely on top of him…he couldn't really be that comfortable….could he?

**Family Fight**

Comparing him to the rest of his family, Alec was completely the opposite; they were so hard and such strong personalities; Maryse with her glare, Robert his bulk, Jace's 'I am holier than thou' attitude and Isabelle with her narcissism that rivalled that of golden boys; and then there was Alec, soft, quiet Alec, standing in the corner simply waiting for it to end.

**Reverie**

When their eyes met, they'd stare for a little while, comfortable in each others gaze, saying everything and nothing at the same time; it was just a shame when someone interrupted them, breaking them apart, like one does a daydream.

**Dark **

It was the middle of the night, they'd been sent on a hunt, and it was pelting down rain and in the abandoned building they had been forced to take refuge in, the witch light only further illuminated how dark the world had become as the blue eyed Shadowhunter held the cold body of his warlock, rocking in an attempt to rouse him.

**Toe to Toe**

They would lie in bed with Alec's head upon Magnus's chest, talking softly to each other, with toes touching, until Chairman decided it was time to break it up and place himself strategically between them.

**Once**

There once was a time when they had been whole and once a time when they thought that they could take on everything and anything, but like a things time changed that, as now the sun never shone, all because time was the one thing they could not fight and win against.

**Rats **

One bad thing about living in New York was the rats and it was made worse for them because the cat, the thing that was supposed to catch the rodents, was smaller than the things he was supposed to catch, "We need a bigger cat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Smoke **

It was just your average Wednesday night with Jace, Clary and Isabelle, that is until Izzy decided to cook and the average Wednesday night turned into a burning chicken and an exploding microwave which left only one thing, "I'm going to Magnus's."

**Granite**

Only a year had passed and the headstone was still in pristine condition, as if it hadn't aged at all, just like the little boy whose life and death it represented and that thought alone had his older brother on his knees with long arms around him, rocking him until they passed.

**4:00am**

It wasn't as uncommon as he would have liked, getting a call at four in the morning, probably from someone who simply needed a glass of hot milk and a Vicodin, and besides it was too warm in bed to get out, but as he looked at the illuminated screen only to see a familiar number, he was up, dressed, out the door and down the street before the sheets hit the floor.

**Devil**

'Cause you know, having to deal with Lilith wasn't hard enough to deal with, the Devil himself decided to make an appearance and he was now standing between the warlock and the prone shadow hunter… who said love was sane, and with that he launched a bolt of electricity directly into the fallen angels face.

**High**

Alec hated heights and Magnus hated vast, deep expanses of water, but as a horde of demons chased them onwards that cliff face hanging over the ocean looked _really _appealing; grabbing the others hand and with a curse and a prayer shared between them they leaped over the edge and into the open air, never letting go.

**Hickey**

"Alec what's that?"… "Nothing Mum," as he, flustered, elbowed Magnus, "you said it wasn't obvious!"

**Seeing Red **

The warlock was surrounded by flashing blue streaks, tearing apart the surrounding area, earth lifted and thrown, metal bent and broken, and although Sebastian had counted on Alec coming and looking for Jace he however, had failed to take in to account the warlock that had come looking for Alec.

**A chance?**

When he realised that the shadowhunter had been bitten by an unknown demon, he was in a state of shock and despair, but now as the one he loved writhed and cried out in agony as his body morphed, he couldn't help but feel guilty about being slightly hopeful that maybe, just maybe, whatever he was now was immortal, and they could finally spend the rest of their lives together…literally.

**Ironing **

It wasn't perfect, nothing was, even his parents weren't perfect, but as cat eyes stared at him from across the room he couldn't help but feel that the little kinks in the relationship would smooth out in time.

**Pulse**

Love was strange and everlastingly, just like the warlock, and as brief and as beautiful as the shadowhunter; as they stood together hand in hand, nose to nose they knew that despite what happened they would always love each other, endlessly, beyond death and eternity.


End file.
